paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Icee
Icee was created by Lightningsonicdash on DA (and now Iceethearcticpup12 on the Wiki) Bio Icee is Tundra's younger half-sister: born when Tundra's father split from her mother and mated with a wolf. Icee had heard about Tundra and the PAW patrol when she was young, and she wanted to become just like her. When Icee finally met Tundra, she was ecstatic. Icee constantly follows Tundra around- and Tundra takes her in as an apprentice- teaching her about ice rescues, just in case Ryder needs a pup and Tundra isn't available. Icee tends to like everybody in adventure bay, but Alex gets on her mean side very often. when Icee first met Blizzard, She wanted to make friends with him really badly but then realizes that Blizzard is a bully and never speaks to him. her mean side is when she says things she doesn't mean and sometimes hurts peoples feelings. So she tries to stay happy all the time because she doesn't wanna lose the things she has now, like friends and people that care about her. Icee doesn't like to wear dresses or get all pretty that often, even the boys would call her Lil' bro even though she's not that younger than them. Icee loves to help out her friends whenever she can and she tends to keep it that way. when Icee gets older, she acts more loving around her friends and Family, the boys call her "Ice" and still call her "Lil Bro" when she's older. Icee has no problem hurting someone if someone hurts her Friends and Family, when she gets really mad, her eyes glow red and her fur turns a darker color along with her hair getting more spiky than it originally is. appearance Icee is a gray and white wolf-husky mix with dark turqouise eyes and badge, along with a light turqouise collar and even though Icee isn't used for Real Missions, her Uniform has dark turquoise goggles along with a light turquoise coat even though she's supposed to be Tundra's Apprentice, her backpack has more tools than Tundra, Tundra gets these tools after Icee for her upgrade, she has mini heaters and some blankets that are very small when rolled up, but when they unravel, the blankets are full size, if someones trapped in some Ice, she has a megaphone like Chase but it's only for breaking things like Ice, Glass etc. little trivia Catchphrases: If it's ice and snow, then let's go, go,go! Let's Mush to the rescue! Snow can't stop this pup from a rescue! Relationship: has a crush on a pup named Andrew - but she calls him "Scout" as a special nickname Fears: bees and sometimes needles Voice Actors Young Icee- Claire Corlett (voice actor for Sweetie Belle in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Older Icee- Britt McKillip (voice actor for Princess Cadance in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Stories she appears in Stories by me: Stories by others: *Chase and the Super Flea *Puponicle *Pups and The Flea Market *Pups and the Big Proposal * Kung-fu Katie Gallery Tasty treats.png|Sharing treats (collab between Iceethearcticpup12 and Tundrathesnowpup) at__i_need_more_practice_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7w12mq.png|Need more practice- Andrew and Icee: Art trade with Tundrathesnowpup 1409583012086_by_axelpup101-d7xkepj.png|Icee by AxelPUP101 on deviantart Category:Pups Category:Animals Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Puppies Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Trainee